The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing an optical transmission element which contains a SZ-stranded bundle of several optical waveguides which bundle is disposed in a tubular covering or jacket and to a device for manufacturing the element.
In the case of SZ-stranding of waveguides or elements, a danger exists that the stranded product will become unstranded or unwound at the reversal location of the stranding or twisting direction. It is known to prevent this untwisting or unwinding by virtue of the fact that a retaining binding or coil is applied which prevents the stranded elements from again changing the configuration forced upon them by the stranding operation. In the case of stranding very sensitive optical waveguides, a difficulty exists because the waveguides can be deformed in a undesirable manner by this retaining binding or coil. However, on the other hand, it must be insured that the fiber shaped optical waveguides are prevented from unstranding at least until the application of a tubular cover or jacket which surrounds the stranded bundle.